The Expelled Secret
by cynics-united.sarcasm-gifted
Summary: Anger causes people to admit their secrets especially when Amu decides to attend a concert with a fellow male student... who is not Ikuto. Ikuto/Amu.


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Don't sue. Money is included in the nothing category.**

**Rated T for graphic description but no sexual encounters.**

**Title: The Expelled Secret **

* * *

><p>Stylish locks of pink hair floated around the waist of upperclassman Amu Hinamori as she walked towards the school gates in her checkered green leg warmers which served as one of her signature fashions. Her perfectly made-up face consisted of mostly neutral colors besides the green eye shadow causing her honey eyes to seem even larger and more luminous in the sunlight. Her sharp eyes were focused on the cell phone in her hand, as was her usual. Quick hand work, the constant clicking of buttons, the little smirks, happy and even sad smiles permeated her air as she continued walking while miraculously avoiding all obstacles without a sweat. Then it changed as she pocketed the phone with an offended scowl.<p>

The usual cries and shouts, moans and praises sung through the school gates as the students admired their upperclassman, Amu-senpai. Her perfectly tailored checkered green uniform fit her slim yet endowed body like a glove, exposing her long tanned legs and her ruffled collar exposed a bit of her cleavage. A silver chain was always there but its pendant was always hidden inside her bodice. Her tie was loose around her neck framing upper body while her waist-length hair was allowed loose and flowing with a small black violin clip holding her bangs to the right.

"Cool and spicy…"

"I wish I was in Hinamori-senpai's class… "

"I wonder if she would date me."

"No dumbass. Who the hell would go out with you? However, she might go out with me…"

"Fuck the two of you. I am the one who would get a date."

"God, you two are idiots. Boys… can't you see that Hinamori-san is always texting or using her phone?"

"Yeah, so what. It could be her friends from middle school or something."

"Help us, God." Eyes were rolled, sighs were released and some shook their heads in pity.

"Jeez, you three boys are such asswipes."

"Do you always call your friends from middle school?"

"Did he have any friends in middle school?" Snickers issued.

"Yes I did and no I do not call guys on the phone."

"Yeah, that's kinda gay."

"And you wonder why you're still single?"

"What the hell does the phone have to do with Hinamori-senpai?"

"Yeah…"

"Who cares about the dumb phone?"

"Yeah."

"Just forget it. C'mon girls. This is a waste of time. "

"Ah… Hinamori-senpai…"

"Cool and spicy!"

The usual cries and murmurs that followed Amu Hinamori from since elementary school had always served as background static but today was different. It was supposed to be a good day. No. A freaking fantastic day. But, no, her asshole of a boyfriend spoiled it. Well, to excuse her inner language, fuck that.

Her cell phone buzzed in her skirt pocket but she refused to even glance at it. Each and every buzz only increased her anger. And as her anger escalated, her need to lash out bubbled over and Amu wanted to hurt him, however irrational it was.

Amu stalked her way to a group of gossiping boys with slow and easy strides. She had, after all, learnt from a master and best friend: Nagihiko Fujisaki and she had to mature for that asshole. She smirked an evil grin internally and shifted into her acting.

If there was one thing Amu Hinamori had learnt during her trying younger years, it was her superb acting skills. Having an identity crisis as a child could not go in any other direction really.

Unleashing her seductively wicked smile, she batted her eyelashes slowly as she focused on what looked like her easiest prey. The trio of boys, who were only minutes ago, fighting for a chance to date the rosette, froze as the tall girl approached them.

Mizuki Rye was the tallest of the three, had gorgeous blonde hair and heart-melting grey eyes. He also looked completely dumbfounded. Got ya. Amu had sent too much time with her guy friends and thanks to her best friend, knew how to work the system.

His two friends who were ribbing him earlier about him not having any luck with the senior beauty could only stare as well. Amu smiled wider and in a low voice said, "Hey boys."

Incomprehensible mumbling threatened to break Amu's resolve as the boys couldn't even respond to her simple greeting. But the phone buzzed again. Fuck it.

"Mizuki-kun, are you busy tonight?"

The blonde seemed to shake off the fog and pulled the threads of his sanity together. "No Amu-san, would you like me to accompany you somewhere tonight?"

Amu smiled even more and her honey eyes sparkled, "Oh, Mizuki-kun, please call me Amu. And I would love if we can go out tonight, you know as friends. I know it's unexpected but I have tickets to this concert that I really don't want to waste."

Mizuki smiled back, "I would love to go. What time should I pick you up?"

"How about I pick you up at seven tonight?" Her smile turned more seductive than innocent. It worked. Not even his emasculation could pose her a problem.

"Sure Amu. Seven sounds perfect."

Amu reached up and patted his cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you later, okay." She walked away just as seductively before turning around to the other two boys, "Bye boys." Her head flipped ahead once again with a ribbon like-flick of her waist-length hair.

Mizuki turned to his two friends: Kazuma and Shouma. "I didn't dream that, did I?"

They shook their heads in negativity. They caught the boy as he stumbled in shock. And when he stared at them with blank eyes, he said, "Holy shit! I think I have a date with Amu."

And because this was Amu, the rumors flew and she finally smirked in the open. Revenge was a bitch wasn't it.

Xxx

The dark blue Audi R-8 smoothly stopped in front of Mizuki outside his house. He slipped into the passenger seat before turning to his date beside him. "Wow."

Amu laughed in her white tube top that bared her mid-riff, tight black skinny jeans; black combat boots and a flimsy black throw-over to entice. It worked. She pushed the clutch and the car sped down the street.

"Amu, you look amazing. But, this car, is it yours?" he asked overwhelmed by everything.

Amu laughed, "Boys. What is with boys and their toys? But to answer your question, yes, this is my car. It was a gift."

Mizuki stuttered, "Someone gave you a sports car as a gift. Jeez, who would do that and how do I become their friend?"

Amu giggled, "Don't worry about it. It was either this or he was going to buy me a vacation slash beach house in Australia."

And Mizuki stuttered again, "Beach house? Australia? He?"

Amu smiled softly, "Yeah, he even taught me how to drive gears." Amu emphasized the point by shifting the clutch and speeding along the highway.

But Mizuki was panicking internally. How the hell was he supposed to compare to this mystery guy who could afford sports cars and frigging beach houses in frigging Australia. "Oh, that was nice of him."

"Yeah, nice of him." A hard edge entered her tone of voice.

"Bad memories, huh Amu?"

"Nope, just a disagreement."

"Care to explain?"

"How about I change the subject to this concert I invited you to? Do you know Utau Hoshina?"

Mizuki was sure he would need a defibrillating before the end of the night. His heart could only take so much. "We're going to one of her concerts?"

Amu tilted one side of her lips and said mischievously, "She's one of my friends. Actually, she's also dating one of my best friends."

The blood drained from his face as he comprehended the people Amu knew. "You know the youngest soccer player to play internationally, Kukai Soma? And singer Utau Hoshina? I think my heart is giving out."

Amu laughed and turned a sharp corner before parking in a reserved spot of a huge stadium. They had arrived. And Mizuki was not ready.

With smooth and almost cat-like grace, Amu slid out of the car with a dark blue messenger bag. He stared at her ease and fluidity before scrambling out of the passenger seat. She flipped her hair backwards and locked the car with a remote over her shoulder as she walked away from the million-dollar car.

Mizuki followed behind and the bright fluorescent lights from the building highlighted the transparency of the throw-over, the curves molded in her clothes and her gorgeous smoky eyes. Her make-up always looked academically minor, a little over natural. But tonight, her eyes were charcoaled and her lashes beat heavily over her dark eyelids. She was stunningly dark and seductively enchanting tonight. Her silver chain was still hidden within the tight tube top and he wished he was it.

Oh dear God. His knees felt weak but he sped up to her side and offered to hold her bag for her. Amu smiled gently and refused. However, she slipped her arm through his and his heart was aflutter. Shit, he was losing his pair.

He coughed and said roughly, "So… where are we heading too?"

"Want to meet Utau and Kukai?"

He tripped over air and Amu laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Xxx

Kukai and Utau could only stare as Amu walked arm in arm with a boy who wasn't him. Well shit.

Kukai smirked, "Well well, if it isn't Amu-chan?" Amu unlocked her arm before running and jumping into Kukai's outstretched arms. She giggled and kissed his nose affectionately.

"Hola, girlfriend over here." Utau sniffed playfully.

"Is someone jealous?" Amu teased before kissing Utau on her nose too. "Kukai, you know you can't always have me all to yourself, Utau needs me."

"Yeah, like a sore throat," mumbled the blonde.

The other blond was staring at the three. He was watching the friends act all friendly and shit before he tried to link something. "Amu, was this the friend who bought that car for you?" Kukai was certainly rich enough for it.

Amu hit Kukai as he started laughing. Utau scoffed, "This cheapskate, ha! One bowl of ramen is usually the most he could spend on his girlfriend."

"Hey, it was extra-large," cried an indignant Kukai.

The girls raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

The boys shivered simultaneously.

"Please don't do that freaky shit in unison. It's like the beginning of the synchronized pulling out of saw chains and thick rope, then the hacking and sawing…" Kukai shivered again.

Utau slapped the boy on the back of his head, "Seriously, what the hell is with your defective brain?"

Amu rested her bag on the Utau's personal dresser. "Let's go Mizuki."

Amu wrapped her hand around the blond boy's and knew the real plan started now. Utau sent a text and grinned at her boyfriend, "How much you want to bet he comes tonight?"

Xxx

The concert was a whirl of colors, sounds, smells and emotions that overwhelmed the poor boy's soul. Amu danced and sang along to many songs and Mizuki watched her. She was so beautiful and wild. She was a free-spirit and he felt like he would hate to cage her brilliance. He thought that he would protect her from being hurt. Too late would he realize that the position was already happily and firmly taken.

Laughing, the two headed backstage to grab Amu's bag and end the night with some food. Their hands were joined as they dodged the fans leaving and to not be separated. It was exhilarating for Mizuki. It was practical for Amu.

Closing the backstage door behind him, Mizuki was aware that Amu had stopped completely. The girl seemed locked into a dream that Mizuki could not see until he followed her stare.

There stood a tall man; his dark blue hair framed the sides of his face with careless abandon. His dark blue cat eyes were locked on his date's honey colored ones. His black attire spoke of wealth with attitude. His black jeans were tight but not the skinny jeans that made men look completely gay. His black dress shirt flowed down his torso while the cuffs were pulled up haphazardly to reveal an expensive platinum watch.

His black leather boots seemed comfortable as well as expensive if the brand was anything to go by. His ear was pierced on one side with a pink diamond earring in it. The man looked completely pissed off and Mizuki was a tad afraid. What the hell? Self-preservation was the way he rolled.

"Amu," he whispered, "do you want to leave?"

Amu seemed to snap out of her trance, "No, of course not Mizuki. Why would you ask that?" Mizuki gestured to the mysterious man with his eyes.

Amu laughed and the man snapped his teeth together as though fighting against some inner demon. She pulled Mizuki to the man and said, "Oh, this is a friend of mine, he's Utau's step-brother."

The man's eyes seemed to darken to a deeper shade of blue as he surveyed the joint hands. Mizuki was going to pull away when Amu tightened the grip. She continued, "His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a well-renowned violinist." Amu tucked her hair behind her hair in a nervous gesture that played with the violin barrette in her hair.

"Ikuto, this is my _friend_ Mizuki who _accompanied me_ to this concert tonight." Amu seemed to stress on certain words and her eyes filled with a fire he hadn't seen before. "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto stalked to them in easy, reassured steps. If Amu had moved with grace, this man seemed to float on the air. It was easy to see where Amu had learnt her cat-like grace from: a cat-like man.

A dangerous cat-like man.

His voice was a silky purr again the still air, "Amu-chan, I thought you wanted me here."

Amu's low voice cut through the air, "You declined. I found an alternative. And I had an excellent time."

Ikuto stepped closer to Amu, aware of the blond boy. "Mizuki, is it? I was wondering if you would allow me to spend some time with Amu. I think we have some talking to do." His silky purr had ended in a low growl.

Mizuki bravely stepped forward, "I'm sorry but it doesn't look as though Amu wants to."

"Oh," Ikuto smirked before dropping the bomb, "but I just want to spend some time with my fiancé, right Amu-chan?"

Mizuki dropped the hand he clasped before looking at Amu for confirmation. What he saw killed him. Her honey eyes were aflame with gold and amber tints that flecked irresistibly under her charcoaled eyes. Her lips were pursed into an enticing pout. Her body was on edge but as she faced Ikuto directly, her body language said it all. Her arched back and popped hip spoke of familiarity and a tension. A sexual tension.

Mizuki felt used. But strangely, not abused. After all, this wasn't a date. And Amu did ask him as a friend, right? But it hurt. A lot. He was having such a good time. But he recognized a lost battle. Throughout the night, he couldn't bring a passionate response to the girl but within seconds she was on fire with this mysterious man. And she did seem a bit depressed. It explained a lot.

The exchanged keepsakes to remember the other: a violin barrette for a violinist and a pink diamond for a pink-haired girl. The dark blue sports car that matched his hair and eyes. Yeah, he got it. With a genuine smile, he turned to a guilty Amu, "I had a good time tonight Amu. Thanks."

Amu hugged the boy tightly to her, "Oh Mizuki, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. It's all this jackass' fault. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just…," Amu opened her phone, "Hold on, Kukai. I need your car. She called him didn't she? You owe me then. Yep. Whatever. He'll pay for it. Won't he?" She directed her gaze to her jackass.

He shrugged. She flipped him the finger. She snapped the phone shut and pleaded with Mizuki with her eyes, "Please forgive me. I hurt you didn't I? Someone's going to drop you home, okay?" And the door opened.

Mizuki had begun a weak smile before his jaw dropped. A gorgeous girl with short black locks held a ring of keys in her hand and spoke, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Maybe it was just his age or even just him, but Mizuki had a knack of recognizing a lost string and bounced back fast. He kissed Amu's hand, "All is forgiven." He walked to the short pixie-like girl, "What's your name, sweet thang?"

"Tsubame, you hunk you," she giggled with a fake accent before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Amu turned to the traitorous bastard before her, "Well at least there was one happy ending tonight."

Ikuto stalked forward, no longer wearing a smirk or teasing grin but a deep look of passion and anger. Amu walked backwards until she hit a wall. She was trapped. Ikuto brought his arms around her head and enclosed them into a tight fit.

"What were you doing with the boy, Amu-chan?"

"Seeing a concert someone promised me they would see with me. Oh then that person broke the promise on short-notice."

"Not the point Amu-chan." Ikuto moved closer to her until their noses touched, their foreheads touched and his lips brushed hers with the lightest of touches as he spoke.

Lightheaded, Amu whispered, "Why, jealous Ikuto?" Her lips whispered against his as well.

"Amu, you are mine. I don't care what you and that boy were doing but know that you are mine, the day you accepted that ring was the day you became solely mine. Just remember that."

Then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him. His mouth covered hers with a possessive edge that curled her toes and made her arch her body into his hard one. She moaned at the sweet and hard contact and he slipped his tongue in.

He languidly and slowly turned the kiss progressively heater and his tongue brushed her teeth. She grazed it lightly and sucked the area before opening her closed eyes to half-mast. His half-lidded gaze locked hers as his fingers travelled down from the wall beside her head to her long hair to her collar bone. He softly teased his fingers down her cleavage before fishing out the chain.

He stopped and then bent his head lower. Using his teeth against her soft skin, he pulled out the chain and licked his way up to her throat to the sweet spot behind her ear. Her knees buckled and he lifted her up, flipped them around so his back lay against the wall. Then he lowered them to the floor where she straddled him and kissed him again.

The kissing grew fiercer, the grips of their hands grew tighter and Amu rocked. Pulling away with a soft groan, Ikuto nudged her head beneath his chin and tired to re-stabilize their breathing. He pulled the ring of the chain and held it up under their gazes.

The yellow diamond was surrounded by smaller pink, blue and green stones mounted on a platinum base. It was beyond breathtaking. And engraved in perfect calligraphy was, "With the one person who knows your true self for eternity."

As he slipped it back to its rightful place, a peaceful silence instilled. Briefly. Amu was depraved and turned to her fiancé. As their lips met again, Kukai yelled, "Guys, too much PDA. Get a freaking room!"

Ikuto lifted Amu and himself up easily before smirking at his sister's boyfriend, "I think we will. Thanks for the tip."

Kukai watched in dismay as his tease backfired. Utau smiled softly from behind Kukai as she handed the messenger bag to Amu. And Ikuto and Amu left without turning back… after he threw his car keys at Kukai and said in a distracted voice, "Take that back to the apartment, will you?"

The doors closed behind them with a feminine giggle and masculine tug.

Xxx

Mizuki was surrounded by his friends and hated it. For the love of all that was holy, could he not get one moment of peace. So what, if he went out on a supposed date with Amu Hinamori. So what if she was the hottest girl in school. Pity and embarrassment is what he felt.

This was just a taste of what Amu experienced every single day. How the hell did she not become a raving homicidal lunatic, he did not know. But then he thought about the spunky and funny girl he met last night with the short black hair and witty comebacks. And smiled.

And they pranced on him like he was a bloody and juicy piece of meat.

"What was that smile about?"

"Did you guys do it?"

"Of course not, you jackass. Hinamori-san is too cool for that."

"Did you kiss?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you guys like dating now?"

"Who cares, I'm taking a shot at her. Like this asshat could keep Hinamori-san."

Mizuki was overwhelmed and almost cried out in relief as Amu's dark blue automobile drifted to the entrance. The inane chatter and babbling stopped as the gossiping and nosy students craned to see the after-morning effect.

Amu was her usual gorgeous self but looked far more relaxed than she had in days. Her hair was a bit wild and untamed but it suited her glowing face. Her eyes sparkled with humor as she laughed with the driver. She exhibited her usual graceful manner as she exited the passenger seat and leant against the closed door.

Students watched with undisguised curiosity as the driver's seat opened and a gorgeous and sophisticated dark-blue haired young man flooded out in cat-like silky grace. Mizuki noticed that he seemed happier with soft eyes and equally relaxed muscles to Amu.

Wild hair… sex hair, languid muscles, glowing faces… Mizuki closed his eyes as he fought the image of his beloved sempai having sex with an older guy, never mind that he was her fiancé. Blah blah blah… she sells seashells on the seashore….

Ikuto pressed Amu into her door and in front of the entire courtyard of her high school, bent over her and kissed her possessively. His mouth covered hers and she grabbed the ends of his lengthy hair as she needed more. He shifted his arms into her own tangled hair and pressed her harder against his own body.

"Is that his tongue in her mouth?"

"Who is that fucking God?"

"Now, who the fuck is that?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mizuki."

"Shit dude."

"Burn…"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Wow that is kinda mean."

Ikuto licked her lips and she opened automatically to his drugging embraces and his addictive kisses. His love for her was as overwhelming as it was last night… and even this morning. He he he…

With a final nip and sweet bite, they ended the kiss and Ikuto separated for her. He fixed her ruffled uniform that was kept in his apartment for her overnight trips. He smoothed the newly placed wrinkles and kissed her chastely once again before handing her the messenger bag and with a quick, playful push to her ass, sent her into the school yard.

"Bye Amu. I love you." He smirked when the students cluttered like hungry scavengers for food and devoured the latest snippet of information.

Amu sighed and mouthed, "I swear I'll get you back. But I love you too."

She turned and walked to the plagued Mizuki who was guarded by his male friends who kept asking for tips, the girls who lamented that he got dumped but couldn't really blame Amu (I mean, just compare the two…) and the protective girls who called her a heartless bitch under their breaths. Amu guessed she deserved it but she was going to clear the air quickly. She didn't really have time for this bullshit with university approaching.

"Hey Mizuki, how was last night with Tsubame-chan?" she asked with an innocent smile and encouraging stance, oblivious to the hate and envy.

Mizuki smiled nervously back. He tried to defend Amu but he could not be heard above everyone else's opinions. Was this really how Amu saw them all? As mindless drones that lived on negativities? No wonder she didn't acre to use one of us (meaning me) so precariously. Gossip and rumors circulated like blood in their system and it was an eye opener to him.

Gathering some strength from the ever impenetrable presence of his sempai who lived with this for her entire school life he replied, "Thank you Amu. She is seriously amazing. How was your night?" He winced as imagery passed through his skull wanted him to run straight into a brick post over and over again.

Amu smiled secretively, "It was just another night. Ikuto said he was sorry by the way and he wanted me to tell you that quote it were all Amu's fault for being so damn irresistible unquote."

Mizuki saw the little smirk and deadpanned, "You're playing me right?"

Amu giggled, "Of course." She grabbed and fixed the strap on her messenger bag with her right hand and the glint reflected and blinded the students.

Mizuki squinted to her hand and noticed the engagement ring, "I guess you're ready to tell everyone that you are engaged, right?"

Her eyes lit up like fireworks and the crowd gasped in sync. She turned to the surrounding eavesdroppers and shouted out in glee, "Students, teachers, friends, strangers, acquaintances, random people, I have an announcement."

She paused in suspense for those who didn't clearly hear Mizuki's previous statement. "I'm engaged to my boyfriend."

With a quick grin and a saucy turn, she left the crowds hobbling after her as she walked to the entrance of the building, leaving Mizuki in the first moment of peace he had all morning.

Then his phone buzzed. He grinned. Maybe he'll get lucky this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I decided to get this little piece out during the hell hours of studying for exams. I have no idea where it came or popped out from. <strong>

**-C_U**


End file.
